Always get what you want
by Baybeetricia
Summary: THIS IS NOT LIKE THE MOVIE. Hermione did not start school at Hogwarts but she is sure to graduate there. Full Summary inside...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer for the whole story: **_I OWN NOTHING!_**

**Always get what you want**

**Summary:**

This story is inspired by the movie "**Mean Girls**" but it has a few twists in it. Hermione is a new girl and she just transferred from Beauxbaton. In her old school, she was smart, witty and quite popular with the males, but now since she is at Hogwarts she is apart of this group called "The B.W of Hogwarts", (B.W. stands for bitchy witches) and she like this guy but she is condoned from ever going out with him because he is her friend's ex-boyfriend. She wants him bad, and when she wants things she does anything to get it; even if it means sabotaging her so-called friends.

**Author's Note**: I love the movie Mean girls so i wondered what would it be like if i made a story inspired by it so here is it...

**The Meeting  
**

A tall, beautiful young woman walked into King Cross station and made her way towards the trains. She was wearing a tight belly out red shirt which words that read "Yes they are real" written across her chest; with hip-hugging black jeans. She had long hip-length black hair and beautiful grayish-blue eyes. As she walked her hips swayed and every male in the station looked at her. She smiled inwardly and walked towards the barrier to the Hogwarts express. As soon as she walked through the barrier every eye fell on her.

She stopped, smiled and continued walking. As she passed a group of guys she heard some whistle and some call her, but one thing stood out from the callings. The guy asked "Do you have fries to go with that shake?"

She stopped, turned around to face him and said "I always have fries to go with my shake." She then turned around and proceeded to the train. As soon as she went inside she went into the first empty compartment she saw; which just happened to be the compartment where 3 people normally sit in. Since her luggage was already inside of the train, due to her extensive magic, she had no worries.

But then the door opened and in stepped the 3 people who normally reside in the compartment. She looked up and saw 2 males and a female. The female had long flowing red hair and blue eyes while one of the boys had emerald-green eyes and black hair and the other had red hair with blue eyes like the girls'.

The girl smiled at her and said "Hi. My name is Ginny Weasley; what's yours?"

"My name is Hermione and you two are...?" She asked while looking at the two gawking males. The one with red hair studdered while the other one just stared. She rolled her eyes and then looked at the girl. "I'm sorry about those two. They aren't normally like this. The one with the red hair is my brother Ronald and the boy with the black hair, is my boyfriend; Harry."

"Oh, cool."

"Where did you come from; what school I mean?"

"Beauxbaton."

"But you don't sound French."

"I'm actually English, but I went there to make my dad happy, but I finally get to go to the school I want to go to now."

"Wow, all because of your dad?"

"Well yeah."

"Who is your dad?"

"Severus Snape"

"What?"

Hermione and Ginny's head snapped towards Harry and Ron and asked "What's the matter?"

"You're Snape's daughter?"

"Is that a problem?" Hermione asked with her voice dripping with venom.

"No, it's nothing like that..." Ginny interrupted quickly as the tension in the room increased "...it's just that your dad doesn't like them much."

"Really; I thought he liked everyone."

"No not really..."

Hermione then looked at her designer watch and said "Omigosh, I have to go. Can we continue this later?"

"Sure, why not. How about at the welcome speech?"

"That sounds great."

With that said Hermione left the compartment in a hurry and went in search of the teachers' compartment. After a few minutes of looking she gave up and asked the first person she saw, which just happened to be Pansy Parkinson. "Umm, can you tell me where I can find Severus Snape or the teacher's compartment?" Hermione asked politely

Pansy crossed her arms over her chest and asked "Who wants to know?"

"None of your business; but you know what, never mind."

Hermione turned on her heels and said "Bitch."

"I heard that." Pansy shouted

"You were supposed to." Hermione shouted back.

Hermione continued walking down the corridor but then stopped when she saw a compartment open and out walked this absolutely gorgeous guy with blonde hair. His back was facing her but she could still tell he looked good. He was talking to this girl, who just happened to be flirting with him even though he wasn't interested. He then turned in her direction and stopped. He was even better looking facing her. He had silver-gray eyes and the perfect looks. Her mouth watered with anticipated and she walked towards him.

He scanned her body from top to bottom and back up again and then stopped at her lips as she licked them. 'I have to have him.' She thought. But then she saw her father coming out of the same compartment and smiled. Draco must have mistaken her intention because he smiled back; but she didn't notice it. She was focused on her father.

He didn't notice her so she shouted "Dad."

He turned to face her and said "Hermione, dear..." he looked at her attire and asked "...why aren't you changed?"

She looked at her self and said "I totally forgot. But I met some people and we got so caught up in talking. You're not mad at me are you?" she asked in her most innocent voice

"Of course no, I could never be mad at you."

She beamed but then was interrupted by a star-struck blonde boy

"I almost forgot Draco. This is my daughter."

"You're daughter, sir?"

"Yes, my daughter. Hermione this is the head boy, Draco Malfoy."

She smiled and said "It was a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine." Draco said smiling and kissing her hand.

Snape knew what Draco was doing. He was flirting and by the look on Hermione's face she was falling for it. Snape cleared his throat, got their attention and said "Hermione, I think it's time you change into the school robes."

"Okay dad. Bye Draco. Hope to talk to you soon."

"And vice versa" Draco said

Hermione turned around and left her dad and the head boy talking. As soon as she was out of ears distance, Snape asked "What was that all about?"

"What are you talking about sir?"

"Draco, I know you. Just remember she's my daughter."

With that said he turned around and walked away with his robes billowing behind him. Draco then looked in the direction Hermione walked in and thought 'this is going to be one hell of a year' He smiled and walked in the direction Hermione went in, to the compartment he shared with his friends.

**Authors Note:  
**  
1) I hope this chapter was okay. I have all the ideas what to put in it but have a little trouble putting it into words. I hope you like it.

2) I know the line "Got a fries to go with that shake" is old but I couldn't get it out of my head, so I put it in.

3) Just tell me if you like it and what you want in it. It maybe inspired by the movies but it not exactly like it so if you have ideas let me know and if it fits I'll be sure to put it.

4) I came up with this while i was writing my prior story: **The Dare** but I was a bit skeptical about putting it on this website but I decided to nonetheless. I just hope review and then me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Sorting**

After Hermione was done changing in her form-fitting school robes, she went back to the compartment where Harry, Ron and Ginny were. All though the ride, to Hogsmeade, they were talking, debating and cracking jokes. When they arrived off the train, Hermione, somehow, got separated from them. She knew they had to go in one of the carriages but she didn't have a very good patience level so she scanned as far as she could see. After about a minute of scanning, she thought she saw a tall male with black hair go in a carriage...so she followed him; not knowing that he wasn't who she thought he was.

As soon as she got to the carriage she opened the door but then froze. The occupants were not who she thought they were. The carriage was filled with Slytherin's. She quickly scanned the carriage to make sure her friends weren't in there. After she was done she quietly said "Sorry. I have the wrong carriage." She was about to turn around and leave when she heard someone call her "Miss Snape. What a pleasant surprise"

She looked up and her eyes locked with a pair of silver eyes. She smiled and said "Draco it's nice to see you again."

"And vice versa; would you care to join us?"

"I don't know. I'm looking for my friends..."

"Miss Snape has found friends already?"

She smirked and said "I've been told that once u get to know me, I'm quite irresistible."

"I'll be the judge of that... So would you like to join us?"

She looked at him, as if contemplating his offer, and then with one look of him licking his lips seductively, she smiled at him and said "Sure why not."

Not knowing that her friends were outside in the train station looking for her.

When she accepted his offer, she noticed that he leaned in and whispered something in a guys' ear and he scooted over towards the door so she could sit in the center of the two. When she made her way to the seat, she noticed that he was the boy who she had mistaken Harry for. He had black hair, blue eyes and, as much as she could see in the dark, a slender body.

As soon as she was comfy in the seat, the carriage took off and the three girls in the seat opposite her began whispering. She paid not attention to them and basked in Draco's sweet words that he recited in her ear. After about 10 minutes of hearing whispering and getting constant scowls she let out a angry sigh.

She then looked at the girls in the front of her and asked "What are you all whispering about?"

"Are you related to Professor Snape?" One girl asked bluntly.

She couldn't see their faces well but she knew she heard that voice before but where?

She ignored her suspicion and asked "Why?"

"Just want to know"

"Yes; he's my father. Do you have a problem with that; because if you do, I could gladly solve it for you?"

"No, nothing like that; just wondering"

"Uh-huh"

Then her suspicions were confirmed when she recognized the voice. It was that rude girl who she met on the train. She then asked the question that was on her mind for the longest time "What is wrong with you?"

"Excuse me?"

"I said what is wrong with you? First you've been rude with me on the train and now you're interrogating me?"

"You're the little twit who asked me where I could find the teachers' compartment"

Hermione then moved a little closer to the girl and said dangerously low "You better watch what you say to me. I'm not very nice when I'm angry; and believe me, you **DON'T** want to see me angry."

Hermione then looked at the girl deeper in her eyes and saw fear. She smirked and sat back in her seat which was between Draco's open arms. The carriage was quiet and when it was it began slowing down, the scared girl broke the silence and said "But you called me a bitch. You don't know me, but yet you have the nerve to call me that."

"Because you deserved it; end of story."

Then the carriage stopped and then the door opened. Blaise got out first, followed by Hermione and Draco. They walked away from the carriage, getting even more acquainted while the loud-mouth girl was fuming in the back with her friends. Draco noticed they weren't on the side of him so, he stopped Hermione and Blaise and said "Walk up. I don't want to be late."

They scurried faster towards them and the leader instantly took Draco by the arm and began to walk away. She didn't even get two steps when Draco pulled her away from his arm, disgustedly, and walked back to the castle with Blaise and Hermione.

Meanwhile, the three girls were walking lowly towards the castle and thinking of ways to get Hermione on their side; in their group. '_Innocence is such a fickle thing'_ the leader thought and made her way to the castle, with her clique, in great speed.

When Hermione, Blaise and Draco walked in the room laughing, the room fell quiet. Hermione was the first to notice it and she asked the two why the room was so quiet; it was Blaise who answered "We're kind of like Royalty in this school; mainly Draco. So it would be like that."

Hermione looked around the room at the faces of the students and found her friends. She smiled at them and then told Draco and Blaise that she was going to her friends. She didn't even wait for them to reply; she just walked across the room.

Pansy and her clique walked in seconds later and wondered why everyone was staring at Hermione. So they loudly cleared their throat, but no males paid any attention to them. They were so embarrassed, that they walked to the Slytherin table fuming.

Minutes after everyone finished whispering and wondering who the new girl was, the sorting ceremony began. It concluded with 5 Slytherin's, 6 Gryffindor's, 3 Hufflepuff's and 7 Ravenclaw's. But that didn't stop everyone's suspicion about the new girl. A teacher, with old aristocrat features, whispered in the headmaster's ears and he gladly stood up. He cleared his throat and said "My deepest apologizes but I would also like to sort another one of our new students. Can Hermione Snape come up her please?"

There were several gasps, and many whispers about her having the same name as professor Snape. She got up and made her way to the front of the room, passing several flirtatious boys on the way, and sitting on the required stool. After several minutes of silent conversation between the two, the hat shouted out "**SLYTHERIN**"

If you have ever heard a loud applause you could have easily neglected the rest of them because this one was ear-splitting. She smiled at her dad, walked over to the Slytherin table and sat in the newly vacant space between Draco and Blaise.

Not a minute after that, the headmaster, who is called Albus Dumbledore, said "Enjoy" and a food magically appeared. She looked around the table, watching both males and females, grabbing spoonfuls of food, not worrying about their table etiquette so she waiting until they were down, and she then took a generous amount of food on her plate, picked up her fork and reveled in the amazing taste of the mash potato.

She had no idea she was being watched, but not by one guy but all of the guys. She looked around and said, while smiling, "May I help you all?"

Most of the guys stuttered, she rolled her eyes and looked at Draco. He was having a small conversation with Blaise but then turned when it ended. He looked at her and said "Attention to much for you?"

"No. I'm use to it."

"Fancy anyone as of yet?"

"Yeah, two"

"Two? Who"

"Well one is Blaise and Ron."

"As in Ron Weasley"

"Yeah"

He looked at her disgusted and then she burst out laughing. "I'm just kidding. I don't fancy anyone as of yet"

_Well I guess I'll have to change her mind_ Draco thought

**Authors Note:**

1) I know this chapter is boring but please live with it until i put the other one up. I'm writing another story now so i wanted to get this chapter out of my head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rules**

**This chapter, after heavy debating with myself, will have two parts. Enjoy!**

**Part 1:**

A few days into the new school term Hermione already had several admirers, hell from the moment she walked into the Great Hall to be sorted she had admirers, but this was just damn ridiculous; or at least that's what she thought. At first it was cute to just walk somewhere and a guy would offer to carry her books or just walk with her for company but it's been getting worst lately. There have been fights between boys who wanted to carry her books or even between those who want to be in the same vicinity of her. She would sometimes walk with her father in the morning, on the way to the Great Hall, just to make sure that no one would bother her.

I mean even when she went to Beauxbaton she had a little privacy. Not to mention that the male population had a little more control over their hormones that the males at Hogwarts do. They're like walking hormonal bags on two sticks. But what confused her was that Draco wasn't one of them. He would always pity the other males in some way and he would never ask to carry her books or anything. Not that she mind but it was just weird.

She liked him and all but she just wondered if he liked her as well. She exhaled loudly and continued her journey to the library. Besides the horny males and the scowling females she loved Hogwarts. It had the perfect weather or at least better than France did, and it had to most beautiful meadows and gardens she had ever seen. The other reason she liked it is because of its curriculum. They gave just as much work as her old school but you could have certain benefits. Like Fridays the student body could wear casual clothes. She knew that she was a sexual virginal vixen at her school so she couldn't wait to put on her clothes. What a school year this will be.

As soon as she arrived to the library she immediately waved to Madam Pince. They had formed some sort of comfort in one another. She was the only student who could come there any day and time and could get whatever book she liked. Madam Pince had never seen a student more dedicated in school and with such beauty. Not to mention her being the daughter of one of the school's most hated teachers. Hermione walked in the back of the library, got a book titled **'Greek Mythology. Is it really what we make it?'** and stumbled to her table where she dropped her bag. With her so into the book she didn't notice someone in the shadows of the library until it was too late.

The person covered her mouth and pushed her up to the book shelves. She grew stiff and was about to knee the intruder in a place she knew would hurt but she never got a chance when she heard a silky voice say "You've been ignoring me."

She exhaled loudly and whispered "What's your problem Draco. Did you want me to hurt you?"

Draco stepped back from her and sat on top of a table and said "Come on; you wouldn't hurt me."

She ignored his comment and asked "So Mr. Malfoy what do I owe this pleasure for."

"Nothing really; just wanted to know why you were ignoring me."

"I have not. It's just that things have been getting a little out of hand round here and I was just confused about certain things. That's all. Nothing more; nothing less"

"Am I the reason you're confused?" He asked while walking closer to her.

"Ah- ah- ah" Hermione stumbled.

"You were wondering why I wasn't like any other males in this school, chasing you around like you were the last thing in a skirt."

"Kind of"

"Well, I'm not that kind of guy. If I like you I just walk up to you and let you know..." he leaned in closer and his mouth was inches from hers "...am I making myself clear?"

Hermione shivered when she felt his hot breath on her face. She didn't know why but she was feeling kind of funny. She pushed herself out of his arms, mumbled a quick "I have to go" and left quite quickly.

Draco smiled to himself and thought 'Hmm_, only a matter of time until you are mine_'. He quietly left the library and walked to the Slytherin common room.

Hermione was in her room thinking about what Draco said. '_Was he making a pass at me? Did he really like me? Why am I so tongue-tied around guys I like? Why did I leave?'_

With these thoughts in her mind, she went into a peaceful sleep

Morning came quickly for Hermione. She went through with her daily hygienic routines but then stopped. She remembered something. Today was Friday; the first official Friday for the casual wears. '_Boy today would be fun._' She thought. She quickly got dressed and was amazed at what she found in the common Room.

There in the middles of the room was a bouquet of flowers with a card that held her name. She walked closer to it but was stopped by a smiling Pansy. "Looks like one of your admirers have finally come to his senses and asked you out. Great."

"Thanks"

See in the last few days Hermione and Pansy have been one notch below friends. Pansy wasn't as bad as most portray her to be. In a way, Pansy is just like her, but a bit wilder; which she found nothing wrong with. She walked closer to the flower, and was about to open the card when Pansy stopped her again. "Hey, Hermione, I've been meaning to ask you; if you would like to join my little clique"

"Sure, whatever Pansy; I'll join your little 'clique' but can you please just give me some privacy."

"Sure." Pansy smiled and walked off

'_If she only knew what she got herself into.'_ Pansy thought.

**Part 2:**

Hermione anxiously held the letter in her hands and wondered who it was from. Could it be from Draco? Or could it just be from one of her many admirers. _'I guess the only way to find out is to actually open it'_ she thought. So she opened it and smiled.

The letter wasn't from anyone that she thought it was from. It was from Harry. '_Harry? I wonder why?'_ as she scanned the letter she smiled. '_Harry could be such a good friend sometimes'_ The letter went as followed:

_**Dear Hermione,**_

_**How are you? I hope your fine. I will tell you now that this letter is really unnecessary. Ginny came up with the idea to send you flowers congratulating you on competing your first week, well it's not over yet so..., of Hogwarts. The flowers have a spell on them to stay alive forever, so you wouldn't have to bother with it much. Oh I also did this because I wanted to make the other males jealous. I know how they are around you. laughs Anyway, let me finish getting ready so I could get something to eat. **_

_**See you at breakfast**_

_**Harry, Ginny and Ron**_

Hermione took the flowers, which were white roses that were bloomed to it's fullest, got a vase, filled it with water and placed it on her nightstand beside her bed. She looked out her window, which she magical placed there a few minutes before, and exhaled. That was one of the reasons why she liked the Slytherin rooms. It maybe located underground but you could do plenty things to a vacant wall.

After admiring her artwork she made her way out of the Slytherin common room to the Great Hall. When she was walking through the halls, she half-expected the halls to be filled with anxious horny males but it was empty and a bit spooky. She brushed it off and continued towards the Great Hall.

When she opened the double doors to the Great Hall, once again, all eyes fell on her. She looked at her Gryffindor friends, smiled, waved and then proceeded to the Slytherin table. When she got there she noticed everyone, including half the staff, was staring at her. She shrugged it off because she saw nothing with the way she looked. She dressed like this all the time and was quite use to all the attention towards it.

She was wearing a black tank top that stopped at her stomach, a low cut, tight, long blue jeans, and black boots. Not to mention her belly ring and both her tattoos were showing. (Yes, you heard me right. I said tattoos; but not one; two. Now back to the story...) She had a tattoo of a heart on her shoulder, with her name written across it and a tattoo of a rose on the small of her back. In other words, she is every male's fantasy come true.

She sat down, put a pancake and some eggs on her plate and began eating. The table was quiet for a few minutes until a familiar voice said "What are you all staring at? EAT!" and everyone began eating. The males were giving Hermione quick glances of lust while the females were glaring at her. She looked to her right and said "Thanks"

"No problem."

She leaned closer to him and said "Before breakfast is over, I want to talk to you in private."

"Okay"

With two more bites of her breakfast she was finished. She drank her orange juice and walked towards the door. But before she left she heard someone call her back. "Miss Snape can you stay for a moment I want to make an announcement"

She turned around and looked towards the Headmaster. "Good Morning students; I hope you had a good nights rest. The teaching staff and I had came up with the idea of a formal party..." low chatter started "...and it's this weekend, tomorrow actually..." There was louder arguments from females about how he could do that "...and we have decided to give all of the years, third and up, a chance to go to Hogsmeade this morning to get their outfit. I am sorry for the late news but it was last minute. Well finish your breakfast, and know that the carriage leaves in one hour."

With that said all of the teaching staff left, all except Snape. He walked towards Hermione with a smug look on his face. "What an outfit, 'mione"

She smiled and said "What can I say, dad?"

He smiled at her and said "Just don't give these males a heart attack."

She laughed and said "I'll try."

"And by the way, when did you get those tattoos?"

"A while ago, mom said I could get it; so if you want to argue with someone go to mom." With that said, she left and walked towards the Slytherin common room.

When she got there she met Draco waiting for her. "Took long enough"

"Anyway; I wanted to know what you meant last night..."She walked over to him, sat on the side of him, and continued "...Can you tell me?"

Draco licked his lips and said "How about I show you?"

She smiled and said "I'd like that." Draco leaned it and when their lips were about to touch, Pansy's crew walked in. They saw the two of them kissing and then said "Hermione. Are you ready to go; Pansy is waiting on us?"

Hermione, reluctantly, pulled away from Draco and said "Yes." She then turned back to Draco and said "I'll see you in Hogsmeade." Then she got up off the couch and left.

She was walking with the two girls who she found were Daphne Greengrass and Millicent Bulstrode. When they were getting closer to the entrance of Hogwarts Daphne asked "So Hermione, do you like Draco?"

"Yes...why?"

"Well because you're not suppose to."

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean that you can't like Draco. He's off-limits."

Hermione gave a frustrated sigh and said "And why is that?"

"Because he was Pansy's ex-boyfriend; and the rule is that you can't date any one of our ex-boyfriends."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes; but don't worry we won't tell Pansy. Your secret is safe with us."

She smiled and said "Thanks."

When they got to the carriages, Harry, Ginny and Ron called Hermione. She walked over to them, where they asked her if she wanted to go in the same carriages as them. She told them that she wanted to but she is already going with someone else. They accepted it and then she walked back to Pansy and her crew.

The ride to Hogsmeade was quiet. When Hermione, Pansy, Daphne and Millicent came out of the carriages, Millicent immediately ran to Honeydukes and Daphne ran to Hogs head, leaving Pansy and Hermione together. Hermione loved Hogsmeade. They had the most beautiful dress stores. Pansy cleared her throat and looked at Hermione. "So how are you today?"

"I'm fine"

"Let me just get to the point. I heard you like Draco."

"What?"

"Well I'm not going to yell at you because I never got a chance to tell you the rules. Rule number 1: No dating friends' ex-boyfriends. Number 2: Mondays and Thursdays we wear our hair in ponytails. Number 3: Since we have Fridays to wear our own clothes, we wear jeans the first and last Friday and mini-skirts the second and third Friday. Okay?"

"Okay." '_What the hell is this girl thinking? Am I suppose to just give up on Draco because she says so?"_

"So I won't have to hear anything about you and Draco am I?"

"No..." '_Does she take me for an ass?'_ "...Anyway, see you around I'm going shopping."

"Okay; bye."

Hermione stormed away, turned a corner and disappeared. About 2 minutes later she came to one of her favorites shops '**Madam Karen's delectable designs**.' She walked inside and went to the clerk. "Hello there. Can you tell me where I can find..."but she was interrupted by someone yelling "Hermione. It's so nice to see you again. I haven't seen you in months. By the way what are you doing here?"

"I transferred to Hogwarts this term. Now down to business. We are having this formal party at school and I need the perfect gown; so I wondering if you can help me out; besides you are as good as they come?"

"You are too kind to me, you know Hermione. Come this way and we will see what kind of dress we could get you to grab the males' attention."

Hermione laughed and followed her to the back.

About 40 minutes later she came out of shop and made her way to the main part of Hogsmeade. She saw a lot of her school mates and walked through them trying to find a familiar friendly face. Then she looked in the window of a shop and saw the unthinkable; Pansy and Draco **KISSING!** She could not believe her eyes so she turned away and made her way to the carriages. She wanted to get far away from them as possible.

When she got there she saw Ginny there, alone. When Ginny saw her, she ran to her and asked her what was wrong. She told Ginny what happened in the library, the common room, her discussion with Pansy, and then the kiss she saw. Somehow, Ginny understood and vowed to get revenge, not knowing that Hermione was way ahead of her...

**Authors Note:**

1) I am so sorry that I took so long but my school work is slowly piling up on me and I don't have a lot of free time like I had before; so I hoped this was ok.

**Remember: _Good _reviews are a girls' best friend when writing a story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The beginning of the end**

**This chapter has 2 parts we well.**

**Enjoy!**

The last time on "Always get what you want":

About 40 minutes later she came out of shop and made her way to the main part of Hogsmeade. She saw a lot of her school mates and walked through them trying to find a familiar friendly face. Then she looked in the window of a shop and saw the unthinkable; Pansy and Draco **KISSING!** She could not believe her eyes so she turned away and made her way to the carriages. She wanted to get far away from them as possible.

When she got there she saw Ginny there, alone. When Ginny saw her, she ran to her and asked her what was wrong. She told Ginny what happened in the library, the common room, her discussion with Pansy, and then the kiss she saw. Somehow, Ginny understood and vowed to get revenge, not knowing that Hermione was way ahead of her...

* * *

**Part 1**

Hermione slowly walked back to Hogwarts, deciding what she will do about the situation. She never thought, in her right mind, that Draco would do this to her. Well she didn't know him that well, but still. I mean they weren't official or anything. Hell he just told her he liked her the previous day.

She sighed and said "Boy, my life is so fucked up. "

When she arrived to Hogwarts, she, silently, walked back to the Slytherin Common Room, and without seeing a single soul, she went to her room to finalize her plans to get revenge...

* * *

When the Hogsmeade trip had ended, all of the students return, all acting the same as they left. Girls were giggling amicably, while guys were wondering who they would ask to the formal party. Some guys had already made up their minds, and one of them included Draco Malfoy. He had his mind set on asking Hermione to the formal before any other guy had a chance. 

Ever since Dumbledore announced the party earlier this morning, Draco decided that he was going to ask Hermione to go with him, before they left for Hogsmeade. But the cronies of that ugly-pug face ex of his had to come and mess up his plans.

Then he decided to talk to Hermione in Hogsmeade, but when he searched for her, he found her talking to Pansy. He decided to stay close by and wait until he found the big opening. Then out of nowhere Blaise came with his girlfriend, Terri Baker, and began talking to him. Midway through the conversation, he paused and looked at his target, but to his surprise, she was nowhere to be seen.

He groaned, excused himself from the conversation, and went in search of Hermione; but after 35 minutes he couldn't find her anywhere. So he decided to go into one of his favorite stores "Madam Victoria's Jewelry Palace" to look for a present for his mother; since her birthday was coming up.

Suddenly an arm wrapped around his waist, and a small, short girl came into his view. But instead of seeing the long flowing black hair, he wanted to see so badly, he saw a thin short black hair on top of a pug faced girl. He immediately pushed her off and said "What do you think you are getting at; Pansy?"

She smiled slyly and said "Nothing dear; nothing at all."

"Then why are you all on me?"

She ignored his question and looked at the nearest jewelry "Omigosh, Draco. That ring right there would be a perfect wedding ring..." she looked at the store clerk and said "...don't you think?"

The clerk rolled her eyes, and walked to the back of the store until a 'real' customer walked into the store.

* * *

After four minutes of being in the back, the clerk came back and she couldn't believe her eyes. There he was, Draco Malfoy, lip locking with that stupid pug faced girl Pansy. She quickly turned her head and saw this girl with long black hair looking at the two. She suspected that the girl and Draco were some sort of item; but by the looks of Draco, she guessed they weren't. 

Then suddenly the girl stormed away and Draco pushed Pansy off of him, wiped his mouth and said "Don't you ever do that again."

Draco stared angrily at her and walked out of the store.

He hadn't seen Hermione so he didn't know she had seen him. He decided to take his slow time and walk back to Hogwarts and ponder why Pansy kissed him.

* * *

Now here we are with Draco walking through the halls trying to decide what he will say when he gets to ask Hermione to go to the formal party with him; and what he will do about the Pansy kissing him situation. He has feelings for Hermione, and he knew that people around him could tell, but he also had some sort of feelings for Pansy as well. 

Come on now, they were together for 2 years, he is bound to still have feelings for her; right? Right! He then decided to put that predicament behind him, for now, and focus on Hermione going to the formal party with him.

"Hey Hermione, do u want to go to the party with me" '_Nah! To simple'_

"Hey sweetie, how about we you go with me to the formal party to show other couples what they don't look like?" '_Nope_'

While he was walking through the hall, several people were looking at him skeptically. That gained them a scowl and a "What the hell are you looking at?"

Then they would scurry off and do what ever they were supposed to do. Finally Draco arrives to the Slytherin common room and asks the first person he saw, which just happens to be Daphne, for Hermione.

"Why do u want to know?"

"Just answer the damn question; girl. Where is Hermione?"

She narrowed her eyes at him and said "She is with professor Snape in his office."

With that said he turned around, walked out the Common Room and walked to Professor Snape's classroom. When he got there he heard muffle sounds coming from the room. He listened carefully and this is what he heard:

"...sure; dear?"

"Why won't I be sure about this mom?"

"I know it's unforgivable, but at least listen to your father."

"No, I won't listen to dad. I don't want to hear his speech about..."

Draco didn't hear the last part but then the voice got louder and he could hear as clear as day.

"You listen here young lady, you will do as I say and not what you want."

"I should have stayed to Beauxbaton."

"You don't mean that."

"The hell I don't."

"Young lady! Language"

"Sorry. I'll just have to do what we Slytherins are known to do then..."

"And what might that be, sweetheart?"

"We get revenge."

"Now, now, sweetie..."

Draco had heard enough. The more he listened to their conversation, the more he got nervous so he decided to do this now. He knocked on the door and waited until he heard and "Come" and he entered.

There in the room stood Professor Snape, Hermione and a woman he suspected was Hermione's mom.

She had jet black long flowing hair, just like Hermione and she had a figure most women would die for. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. He then looked at Hermione, saw she nodded to her mother and then looked at him. '_What the hell is going on?_' Draco thought.

He was probably standing there for a few minutes because Professor Snape cleared his throat and said "What can I do for you; Draco?"

"I wanted to know if I could talk to you for a minute Hermione."

"Whatever you want to talk to me about can be asked in front of my parents."

"Um...ok..."

But before Draco could finish, Hermione's mom, whose name is Isabel by the way, said "Hermione dear. Why don't you talk to the boy over there?"

She pointed to a corner, and Hermione looked at her with angry eyes. She just smiled and mouthed "Go."

Hermione exhaled loudly and said "Okay then. Follow me."

When they got the corner Draco smiled. When he saw that she didn't return the gesture he cleared his throat and said "Hermione, I wanted to know, if you wanted to accompany me to the formal party tomorrow?"

"Let me think..."Hermione waited for a few deathly seconds and continued "...no"

"Okay then. I'll pick you up..." Then her answered flashed in his mind and he said "...what?"

"I said no."

"Why?"

"Because I would rather go to the ball with someone who has little interest in me than someone who says he has; but doesn't."

"But I do."

"And I'm supposed to believe that?"

"Yes."

"You are a class act; you know Draco?"

"I'm a what?"

"Never mind. My answer is no...and it will stay that way."

* * *

Hermione turned away from him and left the room. When she left the room, she went to her partner in crime to see if the potion was done. When she got to the Gryffindor Common Room, Hermione said the password, and after a few long minutes the portrait let her in. When she walked up the stairs, she met Ginny Weasley slaving over a bubbling cauldron. 

She walked up to the cauldron and peeked in. When she saw the contents she smiled and walked over to Ginny. When she got there she met Ginny searching in her trunk for something.

Then all of a sudden Ginny yelled "found it!"

She threw the bottle at Hermione; she caught it and read it.

"_Laura's Brilliant Hair Spray"_

_This spray will make you look like a queen in no time._

_With this spray, there is no need for glamour charms _

_That will wear off in a matter of hours_

_All you would need is:_

_Laura's Brilliant Hair Spray and your hair would stay like that for days._

_This color in a bottle, will take the color of the first thing you put on. _

_But if you want to take it off_

_Just say the simple spell "Color Reducio" and the color will be back to normal_

_For everlasting color_

_Use with Laura's Brilliant Shampoo and Conditioner_

Hermione squealed and said "Great; you found it. Now all we have to do is put the potion in the bottle and it will immediately become this hair spray. Oh, did you find the two other bottles as well?"

Ginny scrambled in her trunk again and came up with the two mentioned bottles. They were the shampoo and conditioner bottles for Laura's Brilliant Shampoo and Conditioner. Hermione smirked, turned off the Bunsen burner and waited for it to cool. Before she walked away from the cauldron, she mumbled a spell and walked back to Ginny's bed.

"What did u do?"

"You'll see tomorrow."

"You're not going to tell me?"

"It's too good of a surprise. You'll have to see tomorrow."

Hermione then walked back to the cauldron, filled up the three bottles, placed them in her bag and walked back to the Slytherin Common Room.

* * *

**Part 2**

Today is the big day of the Formal Party. Hermione walked around the common room like nothing had happened that night. Then she saw Pansy. But instead of walking up to Pansy and hurting, like many of you hoped, she just walked up to her and said "Good morning, Pansy."

She looked surprised for a minute and then said "Good morning. How are you today?"

"I'm good. I took in consideration what you said yesterday and I just wanted to thank you for telling me before hand."

"Oh, it's the least I can do."

"To show my gratitude, I bought you a present."

Pansy's eyes beamed and she said "A present?"

"Yeah, a present. Here it is."

When Pansy saw it, she almost had a heart attack. It was _'Laura's Brilliant Hair Spray, Shampoo and Conditioner'_. She wanted that for a while, but never got a chance to get it.

"How did you know?"

"I saw you eyeing it in a magazine."

She was about to rush up to Hermione and hug her but Hermione stopped her mid hug and said "There's no need to thank me. You should just use it for the party tonight."

"Of course. I want to look so good for my date."

"And who would that be?"

"Draco. Who else?"

"True, true. I'm going with my friend Ronald Weasley."

"Ron? Sweetie. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but you are forbidden to go to people like '_them_'. That is just unexceptional."

"Well I already agreed with him so I have to go."

"Well I guess so, but this is the last time."

"Oh, of course..." Hermione looked at her watch and said "...oh, I have to go before breakfast is over. See you in class."

When she left she mumbled a lot of uncensored word "Bitch, whore, slut, pug-faced canary..." and the list went on and on until she got to the Great Hall.

* * *

When Hermione arrived to the Great Hall, she walked over to Ginny, said "She fell for it" And walked over to the Slytherin table and sat far away from Draco. He was desperately trying to get her attention but then his 'date' Pansy sat next to him and started flirting with him. 

When Pansy saw Hermione, she called her over and said "Hermione, you are apart of my clique. You have to sit with us."

Hermione angrily walked over to her, sat in front of her and Draco and continued eating. Then out of nowhere, Pansy said "Hermione, which style to you think Draco should wear tonight?"

Hermione looked up and, immediately, regretted it. Pansy had her hand in Draco's hair saying "Like this in one..." she placed his hair in a ponytail with her hands, "...or like this combed down?" she let his hair go and let it fall down his shoulders. "Well personally I think it looks sexy combed down. Hermione tell Draco his hair looks sexy combed down."

Hermione didn't want to cause a scene, well at least not yet, and repeated it. After saying that she left to go to her first class; Potions.

* * *

After all of her classes that day had ended, Hermione went to the library to make sure all of her 'activities' were running smoothly. When she got there she met Harry and Ginny making out. She walked there, dropped her books on the table and said "Is everything going good?" 

Harry and Ginny broke apart, blushed, and then Ginny said "Yes...we just have to wait until she uses it."

"Okay thank...you can proceed in sucking off each other's faces." With that said she picked up her books and left the library.

* * *

On her way to the Slytherin common room, she overheard a group of girls talking. They didn't notice anyone else in the hall, besides themselves of course, so they continued talking loudly. 

"...and she kissed him."

"But I thought he liked Hermione."

"That's what we all thought. First kissing in Hogsmeade, now their going to the formal party together; do you think they are trying to get back together?"

"I don't think so. I heard she forced herself on him in Hogsmeade and that he only asked her because Hermione turned him down."

"Hermione turned him down?"

"Yes. Millicent told me that she saw Pansy and Draco kissing."

"She did?"

"Yes. Pansy planned the whole thing. Millicent and Daphne was her look-outs. They told her when Hermione was coming."

"Wow! But I thought she was apart of their group."

"Well she is. I wonder what she will do."

"I don't really care; just as long as it has a lasting effect. Those stupid ignorant bitches deserve everything that will happen to them."

"I agree..."

There was a sudden pause and Hermione thought that the girls had left but then she heard one of them say "Omigosh! Look at the time. We only have 3 hours to get ready. We better go."

Then she heard some scrambling of the feet and then the halls we quiet again.

'_So it was Millicent and Daphne as well. That just added to my plan. Damn this is going to be a good year._'

* * *

She then took her slow time and walked back to the common room. When she got there she met the common room in a complete turmoil. There were pillows everywhere and girls screaming to one another asking them for the others cosmetics and whatnot. 

She sighed, walked up the stairs, got her stuff and walked to her father's quarters. That is one of the advantages of having your father in that school. She could use his private quarters anytime she wanted to; besides he wasn't going to be in there because he is in a meeting with the headmaster and then, after Hermione's request, he is going home to get dressed.

After about an hour relaxing in her father's bed, she slowly got up, took a long shower, and began to, slowly, get dress. When she was finished putting on her simple makeup and styling her hair, the party had just began.

She was so happy that she agreed with Ron to meet up at the ball. She like the term fashionably late to much; to ever go to a party on time. She smiled at her reflection, and went to put on her shoes. Her hair was in long spiral curls that dropped all the way to her mid-back and when pulled, they refracted and bounced like they were light weight. Her makeup consisted of a simple clear lip gloss that has small sparkles in it, and when looked in the light, they gave off a sparkled that anyone would have thought only came from the finest of jewels. She wore earth tone eye shadow and a silver chain with a heart pendant on it.

When she was done putting on her dress, she checked her watch and noted that she was 30 minutes late. She shrugged, looked at her reflection again, and walked out of her father's quarters towards the Great Hall.

She wore a dark green silk backless dress that covered her all legs, feet and toes included. It was a tight green dress that had excess material that dipped low in the front, and hugged her chest. It tied behind her neck with a jewel hook and then a long silver chain, which was connected to the dress that fell from the back of her neck to the bottom of her back and disappeared in her dress.

* * *

When she got to the Great Hall, she opened the door and, as always, the room fell silent. As soon as she got in the room everyone cleared a path for her and she walked through it looking for her friends. They were all the way at the back of the room talking. They hadn't notice her come in but then when she spotted them she walked over them and joined in. 

After minutes of whispering about Hermione's attire from several, a few "I wish I could peel that off of her" from several males and "Why do you think she had to wear that?" from several envious females, Draco and Pansy walked into the party.

Draco had his ever present scowl on his face while Pansy was practically beaming in her short pink dress that stopped to her knees. She was holding onto Draco as if her life depended on it, even though he was trying to get her hand off of him. Draco scanned the crowd and instantly found Hermione, but he didn't expect her to look that good.

Suddenly his eyes connected with her, and with a sudden nod, she turned around and when he saw the back of her dress, he almost came in his pants. She looked perfect in that dress.

* * *

Ginny nudged Hermione and said "Nothing happened. It didn't work." 

"Wait Ginny. Patience is a virtue. Just give it 2 more minutes."

"What do you mean _'2 more minutes'_? It was supposed to work instantly."

"Well if it did she wouldn't have been here would she?"

"True ...but is this what you did?"

"Yes. Count with me. 5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

* * *

Pansy, who was in the middle of the crowd talking to a group of girls about coming to the ball with the hottest guy in school, suddenly started laughing, with the a few of them, at a joke one of the girls said suddenly stopped laughing when she heard several gasp. 

She looked at them and they were looking at her with looks of utmost horror. Some of them were laughing mind you, but others were just staring. She thought that they had just noticed how good she looked so she paid no attention to it. She excused herself from them and walked over to Draco who was talking with Blaise at the bar.

When he saw here, he spit out of his drink and asked "What the fuck did you do to your hair?"

"Just pulled a strand of it to behind my ear."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Then you obviously need to leave your hair alone." He then transfigured a cup into a temporary mirror and said "here."

She took the mirror and when she saw her reflection she screamed loudly "AHHHHH!"

Then the laughter erupted from everyone in the room. She put the mirror up to her hair again and almost had a heart attack. Her once semi-perfect black hair was now yellow-green with dark green highlights. She dropped the mirror, which shattered in pieces and shouted, at Draco. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I thought I did; but next time I'll make sure not to repeat the gesture."

She scowled at him, turned around to face the crowd and yelled "Who did this?"

No one paid any attention to her, they just kept on laughing. Her eyes began to water and then Hermione stepped forward. Pansy quickly turned to her and said "You! You did this to me; didn't you?"

Hermione looked behind her to make sure that Pansy was talking to her and asked "Are you talking to me?"

"Yes I'm talking to you. Who else could I be talking to?"

"Well you could be talking to..." she then began pointing to several people around Pansy and she didn't stop until Pansy said "How dare you?"

"How dare I what? I didn't do that to you. You can ask anyone around here. I have no wand on me anywhere."

"Liar."

"Whatever. I have no time for your stupidity; I just came for a drink."

"So you didn't do it?"

"No."

She then looked at every other student in the room and said "Whoever did this, will pay."

With that said she stormed out of the Great Hall, while leaving a smirking Hermione behind.

_Phase one completed!_

**Author's note**

Amount of words for chapter: 3846 words.

This is my treat for you. Hope you like it. PLEASE REVIEW.

I just hope that this chapter isn't confusing for you. I mean because I switched between scenes and between Draco and Hermione.

I was going to name this chapter "Phase One" but you would have known what i was going to write.

Imagine this: Pink dress, bright complexion, and yellow-green hair with dark green highlights. Not a good combination; believe me.

Thanks to Ebony De Lionquarte for the suggestion on the color.


	5. Chapter 5

**Phase Two**

**Author's note:**

I am terribly sorry that I forgot about this story. It's just that I had writer's block and other ideas to just get out. In addition to that, I had both final and entrance exams to get over with. Since my mid-term exams are over I'll try update this as soon as I can. Since I'm in my first year of college, I think that's achievable. I think it's only right that I put this one for a three part chapter. I think I owe you that much so...now, on with the story.

**Last time on "Always get what you want."**

She scowled at him, turned around to face the crowd and yelled "Who did this?"

No one paid any attention to her, they just kept on laughing. Her eyes began to water and then Hermione stepped forward. Pansy quickly turned to her and said "You! You did this to me; didn't you?"

Hermione looked behind her to make sure that Pansy was talking to her and asked "Are you talking to me?"

"Yes I'm talking to you. Who else could I be talking to?"

"Well you could be talking to..." she then began pointing to several people around Pansy and she didn't stop until Pansy said "How dare you?"

"How dare I what? I didn't do that to you. You can ask anyone around here. I have no wand on me anywhere."

"Liar."

"Whatever. I have no time for your stupidity; I just came for a drink."

"So you didn't do it?"

"No."

She then looked at every other student in the room and said "Whoever did this, will pay."

With that said she stormed out of the Great Hall, while leaving a smirking Hermione behind.

_Phase one completed!_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Part I**

As soon as the door slammed, the room erupted, once again, in a ball of laughter. The music started again and, slowly but surely, the laughter died down. Everyone started dancing again and everything went back to normal. Well not everyone because now that Pansy was not in the room, Daphne and Millicent had no one to follow. That caused them to start following Hermione around. When she walked over to the punch table, they were behind her. When she started a conversation with Ginny or Lavender, they would join in; even when she said that she'll be right back so she could go to the loo they started to follow her. That was the end of it.

I mean, it was embarassing enough to be seen with them but to have them following you around like a love-sick puppy was just down right wrong. But they didn't care; they did it anyway. Even when people started staring at them they brushed it off and continued to trail behind Hermione; that was until she caught them off guard.

"Why the hell are you following me?"

That caught Daphne's attention but not poor Millicent. She didn't even hear it in time. To prove that theory she ran into Hermione, knocking the drink out of her hand and all over her dress. Hermione squealed as the cold beverage collided with her warm skin. Millicent backed away, frightened that she would yell at her. That caught a few people's attention.

Hermione said angrily, but yet calmly "Oh...my...gosh! Oh...my...gosh! This was one of my favorite dresses."

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." Millicent chanted softly. She then took a napkin and started to clean the punch off of her dress; but Hermione stopped her.

"No, i'm fine. Just...don't touch me."

She didn't even notice how far the drink has soaked itself into her dress until she heard someone yell "Nice rack."

She quickly muttered a drying charm, and raised her head to find out the source of the comment; which she did quite easily. There, leaning on the wall was Theodore Nott. He was wearing a blue dress suit and a white shirt. Hermione walked up to him, so close that he could feel her breath when she exhaled.

"Theodore, dear, was that you who made the comment?"

He smiled, seductively at her, and said "Of course. No one else here has the balls to do what I just did."

She smiled, sweetly, at him and said "I can see that, but...let's see how well endowned you are."

Before he could register what she was saying, she took two steps back, muttered a spell which made him naked from the waist down, and waited for it to take effect. After a minute, all the females in the area started giggling and pointing. Theodore didn't know what they were giggling for until he felt a cool breeze touch his flaccid member.

He looked down and quickly started to cover himself from prying eyes. That was until Hermione walked back to him and whispered "Well, I guess you're not as big as I thought." She then tapped his shoulder, shamingly, and walked away.

When she moved, everyone saw him trying to hide himself they started laughing, once again. She walked towards the door, winked at a very amused Draco, and left without the other crew members trailing behind her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning came quickly and Hermione was the first to wake up. Last night's festivities was something she will remember for the rest of her life. She quickly got up, took a long, quiet soak in the bathroom, and got dressed for school. She didn't really like wearing this type of uniform that Hogwarts requested everyone to wear. I mean the robes are so plain. So plain that they don't sure any kind of curves you possess. So, she decided to make a few alterations to it. She decided to shrink it one size and take off a few buttons. Therefore, her plain white short and green and silver tie would always be apparent.

After she finished getting ready she noticed that a few people had gotten up and a few people had already left to go to the Great Hall for breakfast. When she arrived the first thing that caught her attention was Pansy's hair. She couldn't help herself. She started laughing but when she got closer to the table she stopped and sat next to Pansy.

"Morning Pansy."

"Morning." she mumbled back.

"What's the matter?"

"How can you honestly look at me and ask that?"

"I mean, I hadn't really noticed it before you mentioned it."

"You sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. Besides that, how are you?"

"I'm okay, but I'm still trying to find out who would do something like this to me."

"I think I know who did it but..." Hermione didn't get to finish because Millicent and Daphne walked into the room. She then looked at Pansy and concluded "...I will tell you when we are alone."

Pansy nodded and waited until the remainder of her posse came to the table. When they arrived, Millicent immediately took a seat opposite Pansy and Daphne walked up to Hermione and Pansy. She looked at Hermione, and asked "Morning, Hermione. Do you mind moving down? I always sit next to Pansy."

Since it was no big deal to Hermione, she was beginning to move down when Pansy caught her arm and looked up at Daphne. "Daphne, why don't you sit on the other side of me?"

"But I always sit at your left side."

"And now you will be sitting on the right side."

"But I will have to change my coordinations if I move on your right."

"What coordinations? You mean, putting food on your plate and moving the fork to your mouth?"

"Well..." Daphne looked down embarassed.

"Well it's the right side or the end of the table. Your pick."

She pouted sadly and moved to Pansy's right side. To say that she had it easy was a understatement. She had it bad. She didn't know what to do really. Was she supposed to use her right hand to pick up the food or use her left hand? She didn't know and she was to shame to ask anyone. She didn't want them to laugh at her. So she just sat there. Not moving, just wishing that someone would notice and help her; and to her relief someone did.

Hermione looked to her, pitifully and then asked "Daphne; are you alright?"

That turned Pansy's attention from her own food to Daphne. "She's probably mad that she is sitting on my right; but she knows that she can't do anything about it."

Hermione chuckled, smiled because of that fact that her plan was going well, and then she said "Don't worry Daphne. You can still do what you use to do; no matter where you are."

Pansy looked at the two like they had gone mad but then her head snapped towards Daphne when she thanked Hermione. Pansy, who was between the two of the girls, thought that they had completely lost it so she continued to eat her food.

Daphne, finally, began eating breakfast. At first her arm hit Pansy's arm, which resulted in Pansy's eggs dropping all over her lap. She quickly apologized and used her other hand. This time she was more successful seeing as no one was sitting to her right.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as breakfast was over, the four girls left the table and made their way to their first class of the day; Potions. Hermione and Pansy were in the front and Daphne and Millicent was in the back. Before they arrived to Potions, Pansy told Millicent and Daphne to meet her by the lab because she and Hermione were going to the loo. The two girls looked at their leader skeptically but did what she said nonetheless.

When Pansy was sure the two girls were out of the way she stopped walking with Hermione and said "What were you saying earlier?"

"What do you mean?"

"When we were in the Great Hall. You said something about who you think the person was who did this to me."

"Oh, right. I think the person who did this to you was..." she looked to her right, then to her left and whispered "...Daphne."

"What?"

"Yes. That is who I think it is."

"And why would you say that?"

"Before the party, I heard her talking to herself about something that will go down. I didn't know what it was until I saw what it was for myself."

"Are you sure."

"Positive."

"Why that bitch!"

"But you can't tell her because she will deny the whole thing."

"Yeah, I notice she lies alot now."

"See what I say. Why do you think she acted funny last night when she saw what happened to you."

Pansy thought about it for a minute and then said "You're right. It has to be her."

Hermione smiled at Pansy's revelation but became completely neutral when Pansy looked at her. She hugged Hermione and said "Thank you so much. You're a real friend."

At that moment, Hermione felt a wee bit guilty. Well not really, like 1/10th of a millimeter. She had to do this. She had to make sure to take down the leader and at the same time, the other members. It was going completely to plan. She guickly hugged Pansy back and said "Let's go to potions now. I wouldn't want to be late."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot you always want to be early for your classes."

"Yes."

With that said, the two girls sped towards the Potions lab and they made it just in time. The door was slowly closing and they slipped in before a click was heard behind them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Part II**

When Pansy and Hermione went to the table where Pansy normally sits she met Millicent sitting in the first seat, and Daphne sitting in the third seat like they both always did. That was until Pansy moved in front of the table.

"Daphne, move down."

Daphne looked at Pansy confused for a minute and then she said "What?"

"I said..." Pansy growled "...to move your ass down; now!"

Daphne looked at her shock but moved down nonetheless. Pansy then quickly moved around the table and sit in her normal seat next to Millicent but this time she pulled Hermione down next to her. Daphne's mouth dropped open. She didn't really know what she did to make Pansy treat her like this. Did she do something last night and didn't know? She didn't honestly know but one thing she did know was that she didn't like this treatment at all!

The lesson went on as normal as possible until Snape decided to pair the class up.

"When I call your names you will pair up with the appropriate person. Parkinson and Greengrass, Malfoy and Snape, Potter and Bulstrode..." and the list went on. Hermione couldn't believe it.

How could her own father partner her up with someone like Draco? She growled under her breath but stopped when she heard Pansy say "At least you're not paired with Greengrass."

Hermione laughed and moved her stuff to Draco's table. She sat down next to him, took out her quill and started writing down the instructions from off of the board. She hadn't really noticed that Draco was staring at her until she felt the tiny hairs on her neck stand on edge.

She turned to her right, raised an eyebrow and asked "Can I help you with something?"

He looked at her and had a strong urge to kiss her; but he restrained himself because one, he knew this was not the place, and two, because her father would kill him on the spot. He scanned her face and said "Yes you can; but now is not the time or the place for me to tell you."

Her mouth dropped open, unladylike, and she whispered "What are you talking about?"

He smiled, handsomely, at her and said "Nothing. Don't worry your pretty head about it."

Hermione shook her head, in annoyance, and turned back to her work. After she was done, she started gathering all of the ingredients to begin the potion. Midway through the potion her father finally arrived at their table for his inspection. He raised an eyebrow at their potion and said "I'm quite impressed. You two are farther than everyone else in the class. You are already passed the third phase. And it looks like you found the secret missing ingredient. 15 points to Slytherin each. I should pair you two up more often."

Hermione's head snapped up and she glared at her father. She didn't want to lose her temper at him so all she could say was "**_Don't you dare_**"but she really wanted to say "Don't you fucking talk shit like that" but she knew he wouldn't approve of it; so that was all that came out.

Severus smirked evilly and said "And why shouldn't I? You two are an amazing team."

If someone could have dropped down dead from a glare or even drop in holes, I am definately sure Severus would have been the first person because Hermione was glaring, dangerously, hard at him.

He just smiled at her demeanor but his head snapped to his left when he heard a loud explosion. This time it wasn't Neville and Crabbe, it was Pansy and Daphne. The room suddenly became engulfed with dark smoke. No one knew what had gone wrong. They couldn't see anything. All they could do was run out of the room and breathe in the nice clean air.

Well to be honest, only a few children left before Severus cleared the smoke with a simple charm. But when the smoke cleared his face was vicious. He was pissed. He closed his eyes, to calm down, and asked the two "What happened, here?"

Daphne was lost for words, she didn't know what happened until Pansy yelled "She tried to kill me."

"I did not!"

"Of course you did." Pansy yelled at her.

She was covered in black soot from head to toe, while Daphne was spotless. She walked over to Daphne and yelled "Did you see what you did to me?"

Daphne, who didn't know what she did decided to defend herself "How could I have seen. I only added the beet root like indicated on the board."

"You ass!..." Pansy yelled "...It says to add turnip root not beet root."

"Oh..." Daphne looked down.

Everyone in the class was quiet and just waiting for what was to come next. But little did they know that what would happen next would change their outlook on the group.

"That's it. I've had enough of your shit."

"What?"

"You are no longer a member of my clique. You are out of it."

"No, no Pansy. Don't do that. I'll do..." but Daphne didn't get to finish because the bell rang. Everyone quickly packed up their things and left; all except Daphne, Draco and Hermione.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Even though her plan was going way better than she thought it would she still felt bad for Daphne. But on the other hand, she needed someone who had loads of dirt on Pansy to talk to her; without running to Pansy herself.

She went over to Daphne and asked "Are you alright?"

"I guess so. Thanks"

"No problem. If you need someone to talk to I'm here for you."

Daphne smiled and said "Thanks"

Then she packed up her stuff and left; leaving Hermione with her father and Draco. Draco didn't stay long though all he did was pack up his belongings, slowly, dropped a folded paper on her parchment paper and left. He didn't even glance back. He just kept walking until he was out of view behind the closed door.

She walked back to her desk, opened the folded paper and her eyes grew wide. It only had seven words but those words shocked the hell out of her. It said: _I know what you did last night_. Well she wasn't really surprised. She knew he was smart and when she did her wandless magic last night she was surprised everyone didn't know.

She didn't intentionally do the wandless magic last night on Theodore but she couldn't help herself. No one would say something like that to her and get away with it. Before she knew what she was doing she balled the paper up and set it a fire. She then began packing her bag up but stopped when someone asked "Where do you think you are going young lady?"

She stopped what she was doing and looked up. She had completely forgot that he was still in the room. As soon as her eyes met his she inwardly cursed.

"Such language, young lady. Where did you get a mouth like that?"

She looked at him, shocked, and then said "You can't use legilmens on me!"

"And why not?" He asked, while sitting back in his chair.

"Because I am your daughter that's why."

"And that means what?"

"It means that my father should not use legilmens on me just to hear what I am thinking."

"Calm down, Hermione. The reason I wanted you to stay is because I want to know about that little performance yesterday."

"What are you talking about dad?"

"I'm talking about that little stunt that you pulled last night."

"What are you on about now?"

"Don't play dumb, Hermione. You, as well as I, know that you did that last night."

Suddenly, Hermione felt Severus searching through her mind, but she immediately blocked him.

"What did I just tell you? Stop looking in my mind! And besides what does it matter if I did it or not?"

"First the outfit, then the massacre. What has gotten into you?"

"Nothing, daddy."

"Obviously something has because you were never this _slytherin_ before."

She smiled at him and said "Well things change, dad."

"But what has gotten into you; lately?

"Or better yet who?" Someone said from the doorway.

Severus and Hermione's head snapped towards the doorway and Hermione smiled.

"Michelle."

'Mione. How are you?" She asked, while walking in the room and hugging her.

"I'm good; you know. And how are you?"

The beautiful, blach haired teenager sashayed her way towards Hermione and said "I'm good. I just wanted to see how my favorite uncle and cousin are doing."

"Well dad, as you know, is fine. But me on the other hand, I have a little dilemma that I need your help with."

"Oh..."

The two of them started making their way towards the door, forgetting, once again, that Severus was in the room. Hermione picked up her bag, threw it over her shoulder, and walked towards the door. As soon as her hand was on the handle, she turned to face her father, said "Oh, and by the way, dad. You know me far to well because I did do it." and walked out of the door; quietly closing the door behind her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Part III**

As the days, slowly, crept by Hermione had gotten closer to Daphne and even closer to Pansy. She still didn't classify them as friend. She would still prefer Ginny, Harry and Ron over all of this but now was not the time to dwell on issues. She had to meet Daphne in the library for a Herbology project. It consisted on them finding all plants, only muggle, that consisted of the letters A-Z and is used in magical potions.

When she got there, she met Daphne sitting in her regular seat in the far corner of the library. Ever since the Pansy issue she stayed by herself and she sat from away from prying eyes. She walked up to Daphne, with her book in hand, and sat down.

"Hey Daphne."

"Hey Hermione. How are you?"

"I'm good; and you?"

"I'm good you know. But is there anything on your mind; lately."

"Well...there is one thing that has been bothering me."

Hermione opened up her book, got her quill in hand and asked "And what is that?"

"It's just that how could Pansy think that she is so perfect? I mean her breast aren't real...oops!" She covered her mouth in embarrassement and said "You can't say anything."

Hermione smiled, wrote down the little piece of information down on her parchment and said "Don't worry, Daphne. I won't tell her. You always say things like that."

Daphne smiled and said "Thanks. Do you think we could start the work now?"

"We can, but you need to get that off of your chest first."

"Thanks...as I was saying. Her breast aren't real and..." Daphne looked to her left, then to her right. "...did you know that she had a nose job a few years ago?"

Hermione gasped. That would explain things. How her nose was shaped, perfectly, for her face. She quickly wrote it down under _fake breast, butt enhancement and tummy tuck._ This was bound to get interesting.

When Hermione was done writing she said "Let's continue with this project; shall we?"

Daphne agreed and in not time they were finished. It had a total of 16 pages, Hermione did the first 13 letters and Daphne the last of the alphabet.

They quickly packed up their bags and left the library; quietly. As soon as they took 7 steps out of the library they split up, Hermione walking towards the Great Hall, and Daphne towards the Slytherin common Room. When they were metres away from each other and the Great Hall came into view, someone snaked their arms out and pulled Hermione into an empty class.

Hermione gasped as her back hit the closed door. He breathed out, exhaustedly, and opened her eyes. When she did her grayish-blue eyes met silver-gray ones. And there was only one person in the school with those eyes; _Draco Malfoy._

"What can I do for you Mr. Malfoy?"

"Well..." he walked over to the nearest chair, sat in it and patted the desk, giving her an indication to come over, and continued "...I want to talk about last night."

She exhaled loudly, walked over to the desk, sat on it and asked "And what's there to talk about?"

"Maybe the fact that you acted deviously towards a friend of yours."

"Did I? You must be mistaken because I don't hurt my friends."

"So you are trying to tell me that you don't classify Pansy as a friend?"

"The better question is do you fancy her as a friend; or a better question, more than a friend?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Where did that question come from?"

"Maybe the same place where you were when you kissed her."

Then it clicked. She had seen his kissing Pansy. "So that's why you didn't want to go with me to the Ball."

Hermione started clapping her hands, as if congratulating him, and said "Congratulations Sherlock!"

"Funny...but the matter of the whole situation was not that I kissed her but the fact that she kissed me."

Hermione exhaled and said "I found out yesterday."

"Then why are making a big deal over it."

"I'm not. I just mentioned it."

"Well..." He got up out of the seat and leaned closer to the desk which she was sitting on "...since we are passed that _issue_ why don't we do something..."

"Something like what?" Hermione asked, seductively.

"How about this?"

But Hermione didn't get to answer because Draco's lips collided with hers. It was so heavenly she forgot that she was even mad at him. She couldn't think of anything else but kissing him. From the way his soft, full, lips felt on hers, down to the feeling he gave her when he squeezed her ass.

Wait, _squeeze her ass_? That got her mind working in overdrive. They can't do this and she did the only thing to stop it. She gently pushed him back and said "I'm sorry. We can't do this."

"Yeah, I know. Your dad would kill me."

"My dad? What has he got to do with this."

"He warned me that if I wanted to keep my testicles, I would stay a good distance from you."

She laughed and said "I have to thank him one of these days but as you and I can see that is unachievable."

Draco smiled at her and said "Well Miss Snape, I think this is where we part. But before we do I'll leave you to ponder on this question: 'If you were to give me a night alone with you, what do you think would happen'?"

"Well you can stay for that answer because it's quite simple. Absolutely, positively, NOTHING will happen."

He walked over to her, swiftly, and whispered in her ears "Are you sure about that?"

He looked at him, determined and said "Are you trying to change my answer Mr. Malfoy; because it's not working."

He looked at her, shocked that his charm hadn't worked, but then his eyes clouded with lust.

When Hermione saw this she pressed her body against his and said "Well, now I pose the same question to you. What would you do if the tables were turned?" With that said she walked out of the room and towards the Slytherin Common Room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she got to the common room, she dashed towards the room she shared with three other girls. She just had to get her plan back on track because her little encounter with Draco just made her an hour behind.

As soon as she got in the room, she pulled the curtain around her bed and placed a silencing charm around it. She then put an addition charm on it, so that no one could open the curtain around her bed but if they tried they would get electrocuted. She quickly rid herself of her shoes and sat on her bed. She took out the parchment, her quill and began working on her next phase. This one was bound to be better than the first one seeing as she got more dirt on the leader of their _clique_.

When she was done with that she took out her book, from her nightstand, labeled "_Touch and Die_" and opened it. There on the front page was the words _Revenge is never bittersweet_. She knew it was self-explanatory on her behalf but what else could she say about this whole ordeal?

Then she turned to the middle of the book and smiled. There on the middle page were the words:

**B.W of Hogwarts**

**---**

**Destruction of visual appearance**

**Destruction of most important asset of group**

**Destruction of weight**

**Destruction of image**

**---**

The first two things in bold had a small tick was also on the side of them. The tick indicated that her work had worked better than she thought it would. She then wrote _Phase two completed _and exhaled. Seconds later she started smiling, again, as new ideas came to mind but stopped when an owl started tapping on her window.

She quickly closed her book, turned around towards the window and opened it. There on her window sill was a gorgeous snow white owl. It hooted, happily, and stretched out it's left hand. She took the letter from it's hand, fed it some crackers from the night before and watched it fly away.

She took off the string from around the parchment but before she could register what was happening she felt a familiar tug on her belly button and then everything went black...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you have it. The end of this chapter.

I hope you like it.

Please review and tell me what you think

Much Love

Baybeetricia

(Nov. 5. 06)


End file.
